Captive Hearts
by bunnisuicide
Summary: Fawn has been a slave all her life, but never an obediant one, and thus has never had one master for very long. But how will she fair when her life is signed into the hands of the dark, domineering Prince Loki? LokixOC. Rated M for future mature content. r
1. Chapter 1

Loki sauntered down the rows of cages, glancing either way with little interest. He had no desire to have a personal slave; they had an ample amount at the place already. However, Odin insisted, saying having a servant at your side would be good company for the reclusive prince. You scoffed at this, but agreed nonetheless. He thought at the very least, a slave would provide him with some idle entertainment during the mundane hours of his day. He usually spent them tormenting his elder brother Thor, but lately even that past time has grown dull.

He strode down a new row of cages, eyeing them in distaste. They were all mostly grimy, tired looking and malnourished mortals, being that humans made up a vast majority of the slave trade this wasn't suprising. However their poor state of health took him slightly aback. He knew slaves weren't treated with any sort of luxury by any means but the servants back at the palace were at least given the basic necessities and dignity that (even you) thought they deserved. Seeing so many in such deplorable conditions almost made you feel pity for them.

Almost.

A loud crash from behind pulled him from his thoughts abruptly, followed by a clattering and the shouting of various obscenities. He looked over his shoulder to see a tangle of guardsmen trying to restrain a small slave girl.

"WENCH!" yelled one of the guards as he kicked the girl in the gut, effectively silencing her feral cries as she fell to the ground, pulling herself into a small tight ball, gripping her stomach.

"Now now..That is no way to treat a lady"

The guards all looked at Loki like frightened deer as they staggered upright, bowing deeply and muttering apologies. The man gripping the young maiden spoke up, his voice tight but feigning a playful tone "my lord, this here can hardly qualify as a lady." As if to justify his accusation, the girl at his feet made another animalistic growl and bit at the retraining hands,.

"This slave," he said, his voice dripping with malice at the word 'slave' "is more like a wild beast than anything. This is her third escape attempt in a month, such a wild creature is nothing but a burden to Asgardian society and the slave trade, we are taking care of her promptly, pay her no mind my lord."

Loki 'hmmmm'd in response, scarcely hearing what he was saying. With two long, slow strides, he was standing face to face (well, more face to chest) with the feral slave. Upon closer inspection, he noted to she was quite comely, despite her dirty and wild appearance. She couldn't of stood more than 5 feet tall and was skinny as a child, and had waist length silver hair. Her eyes were wide and round, and such a deep shade of black that you truly could of compared them to a true doe if they weren't boaring up at him with obvious malice. Giving her another once over, he couldn't help but think how everything about her appearance screamed innocence and purity. Only her demeanor was feral.

He found her hair most interesting. He had seen the color on a few maidens of Asgard, yet it was always a dingy, unnatural and unflattering shade that they obviously bestowed upon themselves as an attempt at unique beauty, but instead just looked utterly foolish.

However this girls hair almost looked magical, it glittered even under the dull lights of the slave hut, and still looked exceptionally flattering in its untamed state. It suited the girls alabaster complexion perfectly.

He reached out and tucked an unruly tendril behind her ear, and noticed her ear was pointed. He didn't dwell on it though because his action had earned him a quick snapping bite from the young spitfire.

Her retaliation earned her another blow to the gut, while the others spewed incessant apologies at Loki. He simply raised his hand as a signal to silence them, and knelt before the maiden.

"What is your name, girl?" It was almost a whisper, but still held his normal authoritarian tone. The girls face twisted as if contemplating something painful, as the same man as before spoke up. Loki assumed he was the lead slave trader of the hut.

"Her name is Fawn."

Loki couldn't help but smirk at how fitting her name was.

"She is a half elvish, half mortal mutt, that has been in the trade since she was small, yet never held an owner for more than a few weeks." The man glowered over at her "for obvious reasons. It's a shame, despite what you may see before you she is quite the looker, she would of made an excellent pleasure companion for many men but she is yet to be tamed."

The man chuckled as if what he'd said was somehow terribly funny. The girl was snarling up at him, obviously even more enraged by his words, but her faint flush and wry smile on the man's face told a story without words.

Loki looked away, shaking his head slightly, disgusted by the unspoken story. He never understood how men became so hard pressed for a bed mate that they had to force themselves upon maidens. Loki may be no saint but bedding an unwilling companion was above even him. Not that anyone has ever been unwilling, he thought idly.

He reached down, taking Fawn by her upper arm. She was so skinny, his hand completely encircled it completely. Lifting her as if she weighed nothing he brought her up to him.

This earned him a very quick, hard slap across the face.

The whole slave hut fell silent. The guardsmen looked at Loki in stunned dismay, all the other slaves hushed chatter ceased, even the girl, still in his grip looked mildly bewildered by her own actions.

The silence was broken with a breathy chuckle as a wry smile spread across his lips. He looked over his shoulder at the slave trader.

"_I like herrr."_

It was practically a purr.

The slave trader was snapped out of his bewilderment "y-you what?" He stammered out finally.

Loki didn't like to repeat himself. "I'll take this girl as my slave. Where is the paperwork? I am a very busy man you know, I'd like to return home quickly."

The man was clearly still bewildered but nodded quickly and scampered off somewhere to prepare the binding of slave and owner.

Fawn kicked and bit and flailed against Lokis grasp, all in vain. He chose to ignore it. He found her resistance exciting. It had been so long since someone had even considered going against his wishes, and certainly the first time in his long life that someone has struck him outside of battle and lived to tell about it.

Taming this wild fawn would be just the entertainment he'd been looking for. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fawn fought as hard as she did any time she was bound to a knew master, though she knew it'd do no good. She had been given to so many different owners, the place they cut on her index finger to take her binding blood each time had turned into a permanent prominent scar. It stung worse with each new slice, cutting harder to go through the thick scar tissue.

She glanced up at her newest master, the younger Prince of Asgard. She looked him over slowly.

He wasn't scrawny by any means, but Fawn had fought off larger men in her years. He was clad in what she assumed he would consider casual, but was still very regal, green tunic with gold stitchings and black slacks along with a heavy, dark green cloak. His face wasn't the worst she'd seen in her short 18 years of existence, either. She blushed faintly at her own thought.

Loki turned his gaze down to her, and smirked when he noticed her gazing at him.

Irritation twisted on her delicate featured. He was making fun of her! She struggled against her restraints, wanting desperately to slap that disgusting smirk off his face. She cared not that he was a Prince, she knew within a few weeks time he would tire of her violent resistance and repeated escape attempts and rid himself of her anyways.

Another blow now would simply speed up the process.

"Come little one." Loki said, draping an arm around Fawns shoulder as he led her to his horse, pulling her from her thoughts as she instinctively threw herself away from him, using all her weight. Or she tried to. His grip seemed gentle enough but she barely budged from it. She scowled and Loki chuckled.

"You may have escaped many, little one, but you are no match for a God."

A guttural noise escaped her mouth and she tried to slap him again, deciding she might as well put her earlier plan Into action.

He caught her tiny wrist easily, stopping her short and he chuckled once more. "There will be no more of that." His smug grin never left his face. Her resistance amused him, and his amusement fueled her rage. Their relationship would be a viciousness circle if she didn'tdidn't stop it soon.

He kept hold of her thin wrist as he mounted his horse before very harshly yanking her upward and into his lap, facing him.

She yelped as she landed against his chest, and blushed. He smirked down at her, oh how she would love to wipe that smug look from his face. Fawn refused to look at him and let her mind wander.

Despite her wild and fearless behavior, she was quite the opposite. She was terrified. The slave trade is a cruel and unforgiving place and for a young girl, even more so. She realized from a young age she could not sit idly by and obey the commands of her masters. At least not if she wished to keep her virtue and what little dignity a slave can have. She had fought tooth and nail against near every owner she ever had, save a few from her early years when she was too young for the men to look at her like she was a meal.

She kept her eyes averted and watched the scenery pass by, but soon regretted it. She was getting sick. Her little escape attempt and scrap against Loki had drained her, and she felt faint. Without even realizing it, she had leaned forward, resting her head against Lokis chest. One of his hands reached up and brushed her cheek. She shuddered at his touch.

"How are you fairing, little one? You don't look well."

"Fawn." She replied tersely. His let name made her stomach wretch. She had a name and she would let it be known. "My name is FAWN."

"That doesn't answer my question. And I hate to repeat myself." he smiled without looking down. He obviously enjoyed tormenting her.

Fawn remained silent, and he began to reach for her face again. She pulled away with such vigor that she began to fall off the horse and squeezed her eyes tightly shut in anticipation for the impact to come. But it never did.

Instead she found herself in a vice grip.

Loki pulled her up and into his chest, almost crushing her. He whispered into her ear, all mocking endearment had vanished from his tone. It made your blood run cold. "My patience is wearing thin, little one. Try to escape again, and I can assure you that you shall regret it."

Then Fawns world went black.

She awake to the aroma of vanilla. A very strong, over powering amount of it wafting into her nose. She fought through the haziness of sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She had her face buried in a very plush blanket. Her nose wrinkled and she threw it off of her. It was apparently the source of the scent that awakened her.

"I see you have awakened."

The sudden voice almost made Fawn jump out of your skin, causing her to instinctively jump away from the voice as quickly as she could to flee, but instead only found herself cornered against a headboard.

Loki chuckled. "Calm yourself, tiny maiden. I mean you no harm." There was a menacing pause. "Yet." His ever present grin gew wider.

His words chilled Fawn to her core, but she didn't let it show. She steeled herself and made a move off the bed, never taking her eyes off him.

Loki just could not contain a soft laugh. She really did act just like a small, frightened deer. Her large dark eyes were wide and alert, her potty mouth parted slightly as she creeped toward him. He let her, making no move to encourage or stop her. He simply wished to observe his new little pet.

Her eyes now wondered around her surroundings, taking in the unfamiliar scenery. She let her fingers idly brush things she past. Skimming the bookcase, his work desk, and then his plush bed..her fingers stopped on a familiar bundle of fabric. She held it up before her, inspecting it.

It was her ragged dress she wore at the slave trade, but it was cleaned. She looked down at her own attire only to just now realize it was different. She was now wearing a delicate, white cotton slip that flowed out at the bottom, with lace accents as the hem and modest neckline. Her face flushed the brightest red yet as realization washed over her. She whirled around, her expression accusing and embarrassed.

Loki cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence. "Is something the matter, dear maiden?"

"Y-you..LECHER!" Fawn cried backing away, and looking around wildly, trying to find some way to flee. She has had many different masters, violent ones, and ones that worked her fingers to the bone. Yet the lecherous ones were the worst and the ones she escaped from the most eagerly.

She sprang for the window, given it was the only way out that wasn't blocked. Loki was blocking the path to the door and the door leading to the washroom she assumed was windowless, thus a dead end.

She grasped the sill and braced herself, looking down. The sight made her head spin. She was at least 10 stories high. Jumping from here would mean an instantaneous death. However, given her fervent desire to escape from the man behind her she actually humored the notion before a strong arm snaked around her midriff, lifting her quickly and effortlessly, and tossing her on the enormous plush bed.

She gasped as his heavy weight fell on top of her and her hands became pinned above her head. Her heart beat like a hummingbird, panic filling her to the brim.

Loki leaned in so close to her their noses touched. "Going somewhere?"

She tried to struggle against his grasp, but his grip was like iron. She couldn't kick, her legs crushed under his weight. Being the only part of her she still had control over, she headbutted him with all the force she could. Her vision went blurry and she felt warm thick blood trickle down her face.

A few moments later and her vision cleared but Loki had not moved, only his expression had changed. His mocking smile had fell and now he gazed at her with such intensity and malice she wished she could disappear into thin air.

He gathered both her wrists into one hand, keeping them in their unbreakable hold. His other hand slid over her head gently, wiping away the dripping blood and healing it quickly as his hand moved down her jaw and came to a rest on her throat.

Her eyes widened in horror as he applied pressure to his grip around her throat.

Loki loved that look. The look of his scared little doe. He moved closer to her, so there was no space between them. His lips brushed hers as he spoke.

"Do not cross me little one. I have done you a great kindness"

Fawn scoffed, though it came out more of a choke do to the pressure on her throat "you call binding me to you as a slave and molesting me in my sleep is a great kindness?" Her voice was strained, but she put as much venom behind her words as she could muster.

Lokis eyes narrowed and his grip on her tiny neck tightened. "Is that how you see it? You are much dimmer than you look little girl. Do not understand what they were about to do to you for your little outburst back there?"

She rolled her eyes and his grip tightened ever so slightly "take away my food and put me back in my cramped cage? It wouldn't of been the first time and certainly nothing to fret over. I'm no stranger to the consequences of failed escape attempts."

His grip finally became painful, cutting off her air intake entirely

Lokis voice came out strained, but firm. "They would of KILLED you. You may have had those tantrums before but you have never assaulted a prince. They would of executed you the moment I left. Maybe if they were merciful they'd let you live long enough to have their way with you for a while. That sleeze of a slave keeper seemed keen on that idea."

The thought of that made her stomach turn. The slave keeper has indeed made several attempts at her virtue, and the idea of it made her sick even more at this moment, her vision becoming hazy with a man atop her made the reality of it all set in. He had saved her.

And now he was wringing the life from her.

He spoke again, the venom in his voice increasing with each word "I saved you from your irrefutable death and rape, clothed you, and given you shelter. The least you could do is show your master some gratitude for his selfless and gallant deed."

He finally released her throat, right as she was slipping into darkness. She coughed and tried to set up but she was still restrained. She hacked and wretched to one side, trying to recompose herself as her mind raced.

This terrifying, cruel and mocking prince had saved her from what she feared most. And she repayed him with assault and insults. Fawn actually began to feel guilty, something she had not felt in a very long time.

But the feeling was short lived as she came back to her senses, remembering her situation.

Lokis idle hand ran from her throat down to her collarbone and down her side, his intimidating and sly grin returning. He may have saved her, but he also took her as his prisoner, his slave for as long as he shall live. A slave meant to serve him in every way..she shuddered at her own thoughts.

"Well?" Loki inquired without looking up to her, his eyes were following his hands.

Fawn did not want to thank him. She quite hardly had anything to thank him for. He saved her from one fate only to doom her to one of equal horror. There is no glory in what he has done. But still, Fawn knew survival. She knew lashing out at him in this position would only provoke what she wished to avoid. So she swallowed her pride and muttered her thanks.

She wasn't even sure he'd heard her until his lips came down onto her head in a soft kiss, where a small mark from her gash still lingered.

He grinned a wide, gentle, but disingenuous smile and muttered "Good girl," releasing his grasp on her wrists. She cringed at the achey feeling of her wrists and the sting of blood finally rushing to her numb hands.

He turned on his side and pulled her against his chest, maneuvering them under the covers. She instinctively began to struggle from his grasp.

"Shhhh," Lokis mouth was directly to her ear " you have no reason to fret. At least for tonight, my intentions are pure. I can't have my precious pet escaping. Now rest, it is still late and you need to very well rested for what is to come tomorrow."

Fawn couldn't see it as she was facing away from him, but she knew he had that same, mocking in his face he always did. Her stomach lurched at his words, but she struggled no more. She closed her eyes, exhausted, and let herself drift away from reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'd like to start off by saying thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I never expected so many people to give a positive response to my story, especially since it's my first attempt at writing anything . I'd also like to apologize for all the typos in the first two chapters! I was super tired when I checked them and they seemed fine and when I went and re checked it again the other day I cringed it was so bad DX ugh, but I promise I'll be more careful and I'll go back and fix it at a later date! So again, thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S I almost forgot! I may be adding some FawnxThor rivalry into this story, but I'm not quite sure about it yet..how do you guys feel about it? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know guys~**

Fawns eyes fluttered as the harsh light of the morning sky flooded the room. She sat up, groggily taking in her surroundings, trying to recollect where she was and the past events. Her heart sank as reality set in. She was still here, trapped with this terrifying and powerful man in this enormous and unfamiliar place.

She looked to the empty space in the bed beside her. Apparently Loki had already made his leave.

_'Good' _Fawn thought to herself. Now she has a chance to take in her surroundings and start to plan her escape.

She didn't care if Loki he had saved her. He was dangerous. Her thoughts drifted back to his hands on her throat, his menacing voice in her ear. She shuddered.

Fawn shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and pulled herself out of bed. She walked over to the window she had previously attempted to escape from. _'Well, I obviously can't use this as my way out.' _Her eyes scanned the horizon. There wasn't anything but this expansive castle for miles. She could barely see the casteltown in the distance it was so far.

She turned on her heel and let herself slide cold stone wall, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head against them. She had had many successful escape attempts in the past. She was famous for it in the slave trade, and she had never felt so hopeless when it came to making an escape plan.

'_Even if I somehow made it past all the gaurds in this place, I'd have to run for miles before I made it anywhere I wouldn't be seen.' _Fawn took her a lock of her silver hair in between her fingers, twirling it idly as her mind raced. _'And it's not like I blend in with a crowd. I'd be spotted in a second.'_

Fawn groaned loudly and let her head fall back onto her knees.

_"What troubles you, tiny one?" _

Fawns head shot up and she stared around the room, but saw no one. Had she gone mad? No. She was sure she heard a voice. _HIS_ voice.

Loki's familiar, sinister laugh filled the room and rang omonously through Fawns ears.

_"Do not worry, you have not gone mad child. I am simply using magic to communicate with you."_

Fawn had already crawled to her feet and pushed herself against the wall, looking around wildly. She had to be going mad. She knew of magic and had encountered people who possessed the ability. Her own late mother being one of them, but this sorcery was beyond anything she had ever seen. Telepathy was a long forgotten art, a fairytale legend to most.

She started to favor the idea of her own madness.

_"Are you afraid? You look as though you've seen a ghost"_ His dark laughter filled her ears once again.

Loki materialized before her, his body pressing hers against the stone wall.

Fawns natural reaction would of been to reach out and strike him, but an unnatural force had bound her hands to her sides, and his bed restrained the rest of her movements.

He took a lock of her hair between his fingers, just has she had earlier. He brought the strand to his pale lips and kissed it, and lowered his eyes to meet her gaze. "Just what were you thinking about so intently before you were aware of my presence?" Loki inquired. He wasn't grinning like normal, but Fawn could see a small smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

She turned her head away, flushing red as the obvious occured to her. '_He had been watching me that whole time.'_ She glanced back up at him. There it was. That mocking grin of his she had already grown to hate so much.

"You are never alone my dear. I am always with you, do not forget that." Loki dropped the silky strand of hair and released Fawns invisible binds. "Make yourself presentable. The bath is through that door right there. A servant will be there to assist you and there is a change of clothes in there is well. I'll return to gather you shortly."

And as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone again.

Fawn leaned herself against the wall, pressing her hand to her chest. Her heart was racing irratically. Her mind was going in a million different dirctions as she tried to form a cohereient thought. The abilities of her new master far exceeded anything she had ever experienced before.

Tears begin to well in her large, glistening eyes as her hope slowly vanished from her heart. _'How can I escape from a man that can see my every move?'_ She pressed her tiny hands to her eyes, trying to quell the tears before she lost her bearings completely. '_And moreover, what use does he have of one frail slave girl? He has so many servants, and I'm sure there's no shortage of maidens to warm his bed at night.'_

She let a heavy sigh escape her. '_There's no reason for me to think this over now I suppose. I can't let him intimidate me. I'll escape in time, it will just take more planning than normal.' _She dragged herself towards the door that apparently led to the washroom, and braced her hand against the handle, but made no attempt to open it.

_'This man..' _A small smile teased the corners of her pouty lips._ 'he is cunning, and all-seeing. He is the God of mischief, the best of the best at the game of deciet'_

A full blown, cocky grin graced her lips as she finally pushed open the door '_and I think my best shot out of here, is beating the master hat his own game.'_

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M STILL SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK AOSIJFSLKFJLSDKJF. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT! And again I apologize for any typos I miss, I really try but my typing software doesn't have spell check . Please let me know of any errors you notice and I'll fix them. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm actually writing this directly after the last chapter because I feel somewhat creative tonight. So again, I apologize if it's painful to read of if there's any outstanding grammatical errors, I'll proof read as best as I can but I'm really bad at it . Please point it out if you see any and enjoy the chapter!  
**  
Fawn looked her own reflection over in the huge mirror, set in the even more huge bathroom she found herself. She understood what Loki meant when he told her to make herself look presentable. She was an absolute wreck. Her wavy, silver tendrils were matted together in several places, her eyes were still red and puffy from her restless sleep and her small crying session earlier.

Turning away from her disheveled reflection, she made her way to the enormous, extravagant marble bathtub. She gently brushed off the servant woman that tried to help her undress. The thought of another person undressing her made her uncomfortable and seemed unneccessary. She sigh slipped through her lips and she lowered herself into the warm, bubbly water. She leaned her head back against the cool marble, allowing herself to relax for the first time since she had arrived here.

_'Not that I had much relaxation prior to being taken here..' _

She dunked her head under the water to shake away her negativity and began to lather her hair with the strange fruity shampoo that was provided for her.

Even after Fawn had cleaned herself, she didn't get out of the water. She let herself enjoy this small refuge from the chaos she was sure to come once she returned to Loki. Her eyes wondered idly across the room, taking in all of it's ornate details. It was all green and gold, much like everything else Loki owned, she noticed_. "_Talk about overkill.."

"You're such a negative little thing, aren't you?" 

Fawns heart dropped to her stomach. How could she forget that this man was watching her every move?

She turned herself to face him, making sure she remained covered beneath the water and bubbles.

With his normal mocking composure, Loki sauntered over to the tub and knelt down to eye level with the small naked girl. Suprisingly though, he kept his eyes locked on hers. She had expected him to be more perverse in this situation. Her face flushed a deep red, even deeper than normal considering she was already flushed from staying in the hot bath for too long.

Loki gently touched the side of her neck with one of his long, slender fingers "does being naked in my presence excite you?" His face inched closer to hers, they're noses touching and she could feel his breath against her mouth. "Shall I join you perhaps?"

Before she could even comprehend what was going on, Fawn found herself sitting face to face with her suddenly naked dark captor, astride her lap. His arm snaked around her tiny waist in a vice grip, pulling their wet naked bodies together. He nuzzled his face against her neck "You smell lovely.." he purred.

Fawn finally snapped to her senses and pushed with all her tiny might against her masters broad strong chest, grunting and muttering nonsense and obscenities as she flailed aimlessly to be free from his grasp.

Loki grip only tightened further. But it was a gentle firmness, not at all like the way he had almost squeezed the life from her just a day before. The gentleness frightned her more than his sudden nakedness or the closeness of their bodies. She ceased her flailing slowly and looked down into her tormentors deep green eyes.

But what she saw when she looked down into his piercing orbs was not the humorous mocking glint she had become accustomed, but instead she saw an expression that almost looked..pained. Like a sad, tormented child.

"Why do you resist me, Fawn?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. He had yet to address her properly until now.

He broke their gave and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. Then another, and another, trailing down slowly to her collarbone. "Why do you look at your savior with such malice?"

_Savior._ The word disgusted her. This man, this God, was not her savior. She refused to believe he had done anything but torment her for his own pleasure and all the pity she felt for his sullen expression before vanished. She tried to raise her hand to retaliate, only to find her wrists had been silently restrained.

'_Shit' _she cursed herself inwardly. How could she let him take advantage of her like this? How could she have let him break down her wall and trap her so easily? _'I'm such a fool!'_

Tears pricked her eyes and Fawn whimpered as Lokis lips moved down, between her breasts and down to her sternum. His lips lingered there and she felt him muttering something unintellegable as a deep, soothing warmth spread against the area, she looked down to it glowing slightly and again tried to pull away, confused and terrified at what ominious thing this sorcerer could be doing to her body now.

Her soft cries turned into frantic screams at the sight before her but it was quickly silenced as Loki clasped a firm hand over her mouth, never stopping his quiet chant against her body.

This went on for what seemed like forever in Fawns mind, but could not have lasted for more than a minute.

Loki finally pulled away, bringing himself back up to eye level. He placed both his hands on either side of her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that still streamed down her face.

He gave a smile that Fawn assumed he meant to be reassuring, but it only fueled her rage. She raised her hand slowly, now free of his invisible bindings and gingerly touched the area he had been previously attending too. It felt warm. Hesitatnly she brung her gaze down, and gave a small, disapproving sob at the sight.

It was a crest, an extravigent symbol that she recognized from her mothers old magic books she used to scan through as a small child. A binding crest. Essentially a mark that meant her soul belonged to him.

Loki brought her face back up to his and placed a gentle lingering kiss on her forehead. He wrapped both of his strong arms around the small girl and put his lips close to her pointed little ear, breathing out a simple, threatening promise.

"You. Are. Mine. Never forget that."

And for the first time in all her existence as a slave, Fawn truly believed she was trapped.

**A/N: OKAY SO I TOTALLY DIDN'T INTEND FOR THIS CHAPTER TO TURN ALL NAKED LOKI AND FAWN BATH TUB TIME BUT IT JUST KINDA HAPPENED AND I FELT KINDA WIERD TYPING IT BUT I DO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BIT OF NON-SEXUAL NAKED CANOODLES HEHEHE so anywhore please follow, favorite, and review! Let me know of anything you don't like and any mistakes because I really love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
